


Behind the Scenes

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Samurai and Wizard [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between episode 1 and 4<br/>Japan is in disarray, Harry Potter is lost somewhere in the country, Albus Dumbledore can’t stop from worrying, and whatever info he can get from the Japanese Ministry of Magic’s Official he got to talk to does little to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Welcome to this third part of 'Samurai and Wizard'!  
> Today, we will not see Harry and our heroes, but we will concentrate on Dumbledore, as well as cultural and background elements.  
> I hope you still will like. :)

“What do you mean, you won’t do anything?!”

Nakayama Soiichiro tried not to sigh. It would have been most improper. He could already feel a headache coming and made note to ask his lovely wife, Kumiko, to get a potion ready when he’d head back home. When he’d head back home, rather, because with the crisis they were living through, going back home at the end of the day was rather compromised. All of the Ministry’s employees were on the warpath, so to speak, each one assigned to a given task, from helping evacuate unsuspecting Muggles and Wizard families alike, to ward off areas and to gather information on the situation and its evolution.

Soiichiro had went through a rough couple of days already.

Having to deal with the pacing Albus Dumbledore wasn’t helping.

Nakayama Soiichiro had often been told about Albus Dumbledore and how remarkable he was, a great wizard and a well-known figure in all magical communities around the world. Headmaster of one of the best magical school in Europe, Chief Warlock of Britain’s Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, he was like a legendary figure, even for most Asians wizards who were reluctant in dealing with Western countries.

Truthfully, the middle-aged Japanese had never thought he would ever met the man. He wasn’t high enough in the Japanese Ministry’s hierarchy to go and sit among the International Wizarding Conferences, though he readily followed them, and he had never desired to take the duties of Ambassador in a foreign country. As it was, Nakayama Soiichiro was happy to have a well-paid, quiet job in the Departement of Magical Foreign Affairs, at the Regulation of Magical Foreigners Office.

Unlike what many people thought, the Office’s job didn’t discriminate against strangers. It was a simple matter of common sense and security. Mainly, Soiichiro dealt with foreign wizards coming to spend their holidays or seek work in Japan. He assured themselves they could be tracked down, usually with the application of a noninvasive, special Trace. The idea was to help them should they encounter a problem, as Japanese and Asian magic in general tended to differ greatly from the Western one.

Always on the look-out, he was also supposed to monitor the arrival by Muggle ways, in case some squibs or under-aged wizards children would come by. Agents of the Office working at the airport with Muggles and Squibs workers ‘in the know’ helped screen them. While some people thought it was unimportant, it did help the Ministry Aurors and Obliviators in their jobs when something went wrong. Why, a couple of years ago, it certainly had helped when a young Russian, muggle-born witch had had a burst of accidental magic while visiting a highly spiritually charged ground; thanks to the Foreigner Trace, Obliviators and Aurors had managed to react almost immediately, and the damage was dealt with quickly.

Frankly, Soiichiro didn’t understand why more countries weren’t following their example. Anyway.

Foreigner Trace was cast to any magical being coming to Japan. Harry Potter, the infamous British ‘Boy-Who-Lived’, was no exception. Frankly, Soiichiro had been most surprised to see the famous name on a list of newcomers to the country. The child, apparently, was in the care of his mother’s extended family, all Muggles, and had come with them on what his Muggle Uncle had declared to be a ‘business trip’. The British Ministry of Magic certainly wasn’t monitoring the child, the visit wasn’t an official one, and a few discrete inquiries had shown the child was perfectly unfamiliar with the Magical World. Very surprising. Then again, British probably didn’t have the same mindset as most Japaneses when it came to families and clans... But Soiichiro hadn’t taken the time to think too much about it. To respect the law, as a foreigner and a minor, the Foreigner Trace was quickly cast upon the child.

Soiichiro hadn’t though anything more of it. He doubted very much the child and his family could lend themselves in trouble. They were just, for all intents and purposes, an average family who was just passing by and would soon leave.

Then things had become nightmarish.

Every wizard in Asia was ready to flee or fight, and they had greater concerns than looking after a single child in the panic. Especially when the Foreigner Trace just told them exactly where the kid was. The Japanese Ministry of Magic couldn’t just go and grab him. Something, unfortunately, that Albus Dumbledore didn’t seem to understand.

“It’s not that we _‘won’t’_ do anything, Dumbledore-san. But right now, unfortunately, we **can’t**.” He stressed the word, trying to make the venerable wizard understand. “Please, understand that we fear for the childs safety too, like we would for any child of our country. But given the circumstances, trying to approach him and take him away from where he is presently would make us expose ourselves to the eyes of the Youja Tei-Oh, and it’s not something we can allow, ever.”

The old man looked at him, glasses low on his nose. “Certainly, there could be a way to…”

Nakayama threw his arms in the air. “Dumbledore-san, I fear you don’t understand the situation clearly. It is not a… a ‘Dark Lord’, like you say in your country, or a ‘Dark Wizard’ who’s creating havoc out of here. It’s a Demon! A thousand years old Demon whose return had been foreseen ages ago! A Demon with countless evil spirits under his command, ready to seize Earth for himself!”

“Even more reason, if I have ever heard any, to go and get young Harry back and get him to safety!” the old wizard retorted.

Soiichiro sighed deeply. “In theory, I agree with you. I really do.”

Dumbledore frowned. “But?”

“But sending someone, anyone with magic to snatch the child away, would only make us targets. The Youja Tei-Oh is old, very old, and he has knowledge of magic, some of which are beyond our reach, comprehension and human morality. We fear he can sense magic. However, he hasn’t set a foot on Earth in a thousand years, enough to believe most magic users to be dead and dust by this point. He did, after all, give a valiant effort to wipe us out a few century ago,” Nakayama grimaced.

Dumbledore startled. “What do you mean? I never heard of something like that!”

Soiichiro looked at the man straight in the eyes. “You wouldn’t. There are things we don’t share with outsiders in general, or things that wouldn’t grasp the attention of the International Confederation of Wizards, for they are thought to be of little importance in the grand scheme of things. I’m not surprised even the Supreme Mugwump never was fully informed.” Nakayama rose up and started pacing too. For the first time since his arrival, Dumbledore stayed quiet as he watched the younger wizard.

“This isn’t Britain, Dumbledore-san. It is Japan. It is another culture, another History than the one you learned in Europe or in your books. We deal with more serious threats than Goblins Wars. We deal with Demons and Spirits and magically empowered ‘natural catastrophes’ on yearly basis. There’s more than meet the eye in this country, for behind its beauty, wild magic still roam and lurk.”

He paused.

“Magic is a beautiful thing, really. But it’s also a dangerous one. Most of the magic in Asia is, as I described, ‘wild’. Uncontrollable, or not fully. It can gather around some spots and dissipate in mere hours… or never. As so, it tends to attract… weird magical creatures and bad spirits. Not necessarily demons, though Muggles won’t be able to make the difference, of course, but as a result, it isn’t rare for wizards here to be confronted to all sort of intelligent beasts, evil spirits and aggressive ghosts. We learned a long time ago to ward ourselves against them and how to cast them off, but some of them became smarter, and sneakier. They never understood just how large the Magical Community was, thankfully. For them, human beings able to track and destroy them were Demon Hunters, and they never realized there were more magic users than the handful of clans who visibly acted as such. As such, most evil creatures chased after a few individuals, never discovering the rest of the Community. Sadly, the death rate in those families was quite high, especially as more and more spirits came after them, intending to kill them all. Though hard, it was still manageable. Then Arago managed to add his forces into the fray, and things took a more dire take.”

Dumbledore listened, fascinated. Soiichiro continued.

“He wasn’t the first to try and do it, mind you, but he was probably the most successful. Toward the Sengoku Wars -- in the 16th century-- ,” he precised for the old wizard, who was frowning, unfamiliar with the time period, “doors to the Youjakai started to open, and Youja soldiers raided various parts of the country. They wiped out several clans, most of them being renowned magical ones who were specialized in Demon hunting. Few survived the assaults, and soon after, the doors to the Youjakai closed again. We think the Youja Tei-Oh was following a precise pattern in his attack, but we never managed to understand the purpose behind it. As it was, we think the Demon Emperor sought to destroy the Demon Hunters, perhaps in a given order, because he had understood and acknowledged they were wizards and a threat to his power should he try to invade with them around. It is most likely that, should he discover other wizards still exist, then he will try and finish what he started.”

The middle-aged Japanese wizard took a deep breath.

“Should he discover he missed… that wizards who might oppose him still exist… He’ll try to kill us all or to enslave us. And he will not stop himself at Japan, he’ll spread his Empire over the whole Earth, trying to exterminate any resistance he’ll met. Either way, whatever he would do with a magic user wouldn’t be pleasant,” Soiichiro grimaced.

“And yet you refuse to go and rescue a child. A magical child he will probably sense and snatch or kill. A child that, I must remind you, is a celebrity in Britain as well as in a good part of the Magical World. A child most people in the United Kingdom would be most upset should anything happen to him,” Dumbledore said very, very quietly, irradiating calm fury.

Soiichiro winced. How ‘helpful’ it was from Albus Dumbledore to just remind him of how close a diplomatic incident was. However, he wasn’t a fool, and he just knew how to counter the verbal attack.

“Pardon me, Sir, but I seem to remember that the British Ministry is perfectly unaware of Mr Potter’s presence in our country,” he said, looking at Dumbledore. “I also seem to remember you’re the only official who came, and that you actually hushed employees who had tried to make contact with your Minister to inform him of the child’s fate. Am I to understand that you would risk revealing something you obviously intend to keep secret?” There was a history here, Nakayama knew it; why would the Supreme Mugwump try and keep Mr Potter’s whereabouts unknown otherwise?

Dumbledore sagged. Suddenly, he looked old… well, older than he looked. “No. Of course no. Pardon me,” he said more kindly, bowing a little. “I didn’t want to be so… rude. But I find the situation most stressful.” He paused, looking at Soiichiro for a long while, as if he was trying to evaluate him. Finally, he nodded, seemingly having reached a decision. “You must understand, Nakayama-san... It’s a little known fact that I was the one who made the arrangement to entrust young Mr. Potter in the care of his mother’s family. I had hoped for him to be safe with them, far from a magical community still troubled after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I had intended for him to be raised safely and not be used as a propaganda tool or a political pawn while he was so very young. It is very upsetting for me to realize that, in doing so, I might have placed him in even more danger, as accidentally as it it.”

Ah. Yes, it made some sense… Though Soiichiro frowned. “Though I do understand you feel responsible for the child’s safety, I must admit I don’t understand why you won’t let us contact more people about Mr. Potter. Surely…”

Dumbledore sighed. “The truth, Nakayama-san, is that even though the Ministry stands stronger now than it did back in 1981, I’m very much afraid that some people in important positions aren’t actually looking for young Mr. Potter’s continued well-being. For years now, the public has only known that Mr Potter was safe and healthy, and very few people actually knew of his whereabouts as to better protect him. Enough people would already feel upset with his current placement, but now, letting it known that he was in Japan just as the country was closing down all travel in or out of the islands due to an ‘incredible and dangerous magical phenomenon’, might give some unsafe people the occasion to dig too deeply into Mr Potter’s location. What they would do with the information…” he trailed off, letting Mr Nakayama come to his own conclusions.

Soiichiro took his head between his hands. Politics. What a bother they could be. He could, reluctantly, understand Albus Dumbledore’s concerns. Unsaid were Dumbledore-san’s own interests into the matter. Oh, the old wizard hadn’t spoken of his own standing in the eyes of the Magical Community, but Nakayama understood it would certainly suffer should Harry Potter befall a tragic fate before even entering school. Soiichiro believed him when the old man said he was concerned for Mr Potter, and he did believe Dumbledore wasn’t wrong about the happening of his own country’s Ministry. Japan had had their lot of assassinations of important political figures and their family, after all, enough to know that that kind of threat was far too real.

There was still something, however… A detail… “Why would they be upset with his current accommodations? Was his placement with his mother’s family illegal?” he asked sharply.

Dumbledore raised his hands in surrender. “Now, now, calm down. It is perfectly legal for Harry to live with his Aunt and Uncle. They weren’t the first choices, as Lily and James Potter had made a will stating they would rather have their son raised by trusted family friends. However, most of those friends are dead, too sick to care for a child… or in prison,” he added grimly. “The Dursleys weren’t the Potters’ ideal choice, but they were indeed listed in Lily Potter’s will. Harry was lawfully placed with them, though I recognize the move wasn’t… smooth, for either parties involved. However, there’s nothing illegal, as you can see.”

“So what would be the problem then?” This made no sense...

“They’re Muggles,” Dumbledore stated simply, as if it explained everything.

And it did, somehow. Nakayama grimaced as he remembered the attitude most Western Magical societies kept toward non-Wizards. Letting close, non-magical relatives raise a young wizard or a young witch here instead of more influential, Magical, relatives wouldn’t have made people pause for a second. It seemed it wasn’t the case in Britain, however.

Not knowing what to say, he coughed. “It is… most unfortunate,” he tried awkwardly. He tried to steel himself. “Dumbledore-san… I understand how difficult it is. But there’s nothing we can do for young Harry Potter right now. Perhaps, if the Yoroi bearers get him to a safe place, we might find a way to get him away to safety, but for now, he’s far too close to the castle. However,” he added as he saw Dumbledore move and his eyes shine in worry, “if we’re right, then the power of the armor will have dulled the Demon’s eyes and sense, and he might not have realized young Mr. Potter is a wizard.”

The old wizard’s face froze into a mix of disbelief and hope. “Can you be certain of it?”

Soiichiro tried to chose his words carefuly. “It is… most likely. The armor that forms the first line of defense against the Youja Tei-Oh’s Empire are full of elemental energy, and were crafted by powerful magic. They irradiate power. A mere child wouldn’t register next to them. And since Mr. Potter has been with the bearer since the very beginning of the invasion...” he trailed off.

Dumbledore’s shoulders sagged. “So… not a certitude, but strong presumptions.” He sighed. “I guess I’ll have to work with it for now.” 

Soiichiro smiled in relief. “However…” Dumbledore started, and the Japanese wizard’s face fell.

“However,” Dumbledore continued, “I find myself most curious about those armor you mentioned. How about you tell me more about what’s going on?”

Soiichiro thought for a moment, unsure of just how much he could reveal. It was Japan’s problem, and they were the ones who would deal with it, in theory -- except if the Yoroi bearers failed in their quest and the Ministry had to take direct actions --. But on the other hand, Albus Dumbledore was the Supreme Mugwump, and as such, he has a right to be informed of their progresses in dealing with the Demon’s invasion. And what were the armors, if not a part of the whole story? After a few minutes of reflexion, he nodded grimly. “Sit down, Sir. Please, sit down and I’ll tell you as much as I can.”

The old wizard eyed him for a moment before he slowly nodded and sat down on the couch. Nakayama coughed a bit.

“Records are spotty, and became legends over time, and some things have been forgotten as more and more time passed, but we still have the gist of it. A thousand years ago, the Demon Lord Arago tried to invade Earth. He was stopped by a courageous Samurai, later recorded as being named Kaosu, who later became a priest and wandered the country in search of spiritual enlightenment.”

“You said ‘stopped’. How?”

Soiichiro sighed. “That’s one of the things the records aren’t exactly clear on. However, it was stated that the Demon was too powerful at the time to be completely killed, so the Samurai had to simply banish him away in the Youjakai, another dimension. However, the Samurai knew that someday, the Youja Tei-Oh would return, and that the world would suffer. So he gave us five armors to defend ourselves should the Demon return. Five sets of armor he infused with an element and a virtue taken from the Bushido, to help guide its wearers and keep them from turning to evil.”

“Five sets of armor… it seems very little, against such a threat,” the aged wizard said, frowning.

Soiichiro shrugged. “As I said before, the records are spotty. Why, I think an older version of the legend spoke of nine armors, not five. Perhaps a bad translation or a mistake made in a copy. It’s hard to say after so long, and the original records were lost long ago when a most violent earthquake destroyed part of the Department of Archives in Kyoto four centuries ago… But that wasn’t what was interesting you, was it?” he immediately corrected himself.

“It’s alright, Nakayama-san, I understand how easily a conversation can digress. However, if we could go back to the actual subject of our conversation?” he invited kindly. Soiichiro nodded. “As interesting as how nine became five over centuries in texts centuries old is interesting, I’m sure the Japanese Ministry would have noticed, as they probably have kept the armors you were speaking of until now.

Soiichiro gave him a nervous smile. “Ah, actually, Dumbledore-san… The armor never belonged to the Ministry. We never saw them in the first place, except in some surviving paintings we kept preciously.”

Dumbledore blinked. “What?”

Soiichiro coughed and tried to explain. “You see, the Ministry as we know it wasn’t formed before the Meiji Restoration. Before that, several ‘Ministries’ existed, and there was no formally elected Minister. Power was in the hands of clans, who had the last word when it came to any decision taken about their homeland, that’s to say, the region they lived in. A thousand years ago, there wasn’t even that. Although we think Kaosu, as he was named, was either a wizard or, more likely, a Squib who was raised in Shinto priesthood and arts, he certainly didn’t think the armors he had created should become part of a power play between the different fiefs of Japan. So he kept them with him, then later, from what we managed to uncover, entrusted them in the care of a few families he had perfect trust in. Muggles, most likely. Those families never came forward, and the matter was sealed in silence, as smart people realized it was probably for the best. Besides, it was implied in text that armors were, if not sentient, then at least able to feel and reach for what they deemed ‘worthy bearers’; as such, even if a wizard had managed to get his hands on one, there would have been no guarantee he would manage to wear it. It’s generally acknowledged by those who searched the subject that the armors were kept by the original family they had been given to and transmitted from generation to generation, never to be used… until now.”

“So, if the family the priest Kaosu gave the armors to were Muggles…” Dumbledore trailed off.

“Then their bearers are Muggles, Dumbledore-san,” Soiichiro said, eyeing him warily. “We’re certain they are, for we could detect no magical signature aside of the armor’s strong presence around them.”

“I don’t understand. Surely, if these armors you speak of are magical, wizards should be the ones to wear them?” He hadn’t meant to be offending, really he did not, but he wasn’t understood as such.

Soiichiro sighed, rubbing at his head to ward off a headache. “Sometimes, I forget how most European Countries see things.” He gave Dumbledore a look. “Though we’ll never say our ways are perfect, we then to live in a more harmonious relationship with our fellow countrymen, be they wizards or not. We hide from them, true, but we don’t look down on them for their powerlessness. We don’t frown on Muggles marrying into wizard families, we don’t chase or disown those who do, nor do we discriminate against Squibs. All have their use, and all can bring honor to their clans. Would you insult people who stand between evil and you just because they weren’t born with the powers to see what we see?”

Dumbledore’s eyes shone in a strange light and he raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. “I assure you, it was not my intention to belittle your countrymen, Nakayama-san. I just find myself out of my depth, and though I really am trying to understand, I fear I’m not making much progresses,” he finished, giving a courteous bow.

Nakayama mollified a bit.

“It’s alright, Dumbledore-sensei. I know how… unexpected everything is,” he forced out, taking a deep breath. “But keep in mind that we Japanese tend to be very respectful of legends and prophesied warriors, Dumbledore-san.”

He didn’t notice how Dumbledore startled at these words. Oblivious, he continued.

“For they are just that: these suits of armor and those who bear them have been talked about for centuries. Never these legends told the bearers of these mystical armors would be wizards. They simply told that they would be the people who would be the most true to the virtues given to their armors. What does magic have to do with it? Nothing. It comes from the heart, from the soul. Of course, some might argue that heart, soul and will in themselves can be the basis of very powerful magic, just like strong emotion like love or hate, but I fear we can dig into the subject right now,” he said, bowing deeply.

“Of course not,” Dumbledore muttered, eyes unfocused. “Is it common knowledge here? Prophecies, I mean? What of that Demon Lord and his ilks?”

“Yes… and no. I won’t bother you with the details yet, Dumbledore-san,” Nakayama answered smoothly. “Demon Lord Arago is an old evil one might have forgotten over time in the general populace, but scholars and Demon Hunters and priests kept the story alive. Even among Muggles, the story did survive. Why, one of the best authority about Arago would be one Muggle scholar from the Yagyu clan. Well, he’s a second generation Squib who kept little bonds with the still magical members of the Yagyu clan, but he’s Muggle in the eyes of the law. He did write some very good books about legends; I think we even added one or two to a reading list First Year students at the Mahoutokoro are due to complete for the History course.”

“You put legends as reading material for History?”

“A lot of our legends are based on some historical facts,” Soiichiro pointed out. “Arago, despite being remembered by most as a legend, is far from being a myth, as the current situation proves it. Of course, most people, even when they know, don’t believe they hold any truth, but those who believe… those who believe unsure the nation is prepared to face the threat. As such, we always knew that someday, Arago might come back. We just hadn’t thought that day would come so soon,” he finished, sighing.

“So you will let them fight alone?” the old man asked, feeling somehow disappointed by the lack of actions.

Nakayama just looked at him. “They will handle the fight, but do you really think we’ll do nothing? Even as we speak, Ministry buildings are being warded, as well as whole areas of the country, to better protect the inhabitants. We’ve started evacuating civilians so they wouldn’t fall into enemies’ hands. We can’t fight with them, but we can protect those they seek to protect along them.”

“And what of the risk of being found by that… Youja Tei-Oh?”

Nakayama smiled. “You know, that’s the beauty of our most powerful warding magic. If done correctly, one can feel the magic, but not realize when it was cast off. And around here, powerful faith and prayers, even coming from Muggles, can help maintaining a ward for centuries. If we’re careful, then anything magical that Demon or his evil spirits will feel should only appear to them as remains of centuries past. That said, there’s precious little we can do for now. Getting a young British wizard child away from what is probably now his only protection against one of the most evil force this country has ever faced is just not something we can do, for the sake of our society.”

Slowly, Dumbledore nodded. it was a reluctant gesture, but he did nod. He didn’t agreed, but he at least wouldn’t oppose the Japanese authorities on the matter.

“And… the Dursleys? His family?” he inquired after a moment of silence. “Where they found and taken to safety?”

Soiichiro grimaced. “We searched among people having managed to evacuate the area before the Youja troops sweaped down the city. We did see a couple of foreigners, but none who match the Dursleys’ description, nor their names. I am afraid that they were captured, like many of my countryfolks.”

Dumbledore’s lips thined. “It is… most grievous to hear, but I had thought so already. So Harry has only those ‘Yoroi bearers’ for company? Can they even help and understand him?”

Soiichiro raised a hand. “No, no. He’s not the only civilian who directly fell under the protection of the Yoroi bearers. We haven’t managed to get a good glimpse at their group yet, for it would have been too dangerous. However, from what watchers managed to tell us, young Mr Potter is not along with the warriors. Another child and a young woman have been spotted with them.”

“Any clue on their identities?”

“Nothing for now,” Soiichiro answered easily. “We hope to be able to find more soon, one way or another, but you must understand how careful we must be.”

Dumbledore sighed. “I do. I truly do. Something else worry me, though. You say their armors should hide away Harry’s magical signature from prying eyes. But what of accidental magic? Mr Potter is still young enough to have random fits, especially in stressful or dangerous situations. Won’t that ruin your plans?”

“Any display of accidental magic could be a problem, true,” Nakayama said quietly. “But children rarely have noteworthy incidents. At least, not of the kind that would attract more attention from the Youja Tei-Oh than traveling with his sworn enemies would. With any luck, Mr. Potter may not have a single one, or too small ones to be noticed” he added, though both Dumbledore and him didn’t fully believe so.

“What of the armor bearers themselves? Won’t they startle if they see Mr. Potter accidentally do magic?”

“It… is another problem, one I can unfortunately offer no answer to. We can only hope they won’t do anything… harsh. If anything happens… I suppose I should discuss with my honored co-workers to see if we should reveal all of the Magical World to them, should it prove itself necessary.”

Dumbledore frowned. “I don’t like it at all. There's too many things that could go wrong.”

Soiichiro sighed.

“I understand your fears. I share them. But honestly, Dumbledore-san? At this point, that child might be one of the best protected people of all Japan…”

**End… For Now**

**Author's Note:**

> End of third part; I don't know when part four will be ready, though I hope to be able to post it around Christmas/New Year.  
> See you. :)


End file.
